Stay With Me
by kellz1pt5
Summary: Tag to Aliyah. Tony bolts out of the plane just before Gibbs gives them the go-ahead and he attempts to stop Ziva from making a mistake. What if he confesses something that he hadn't meant to?
1. Stay With Me

**Okay, so just bare with me on this. I recently rewatched **Aliyah **for info to use on my other story **Protect Her**. This just came to my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Thought I'd give it a try.**

**Please let me know what you think!** **Thanks!**

**-Kellz**

They had always had a weird relationship. The instant sexual tension came as soon as they met; but neither had acted on it, although they should have. It was she whom first realized that she was in love with him, just after Gibbs retired and they had started spending more time together. However, then the whole undercover op in which he fell in love with Jeanne Benoit had occurred. Their unresolved sexual tension was put on hold for a while until it blew up in the director's face.

His heart had taken quite a while to heal, but then their little banter had returned. Somewhere along the line, possibly after she was sent back to Israel after their director's death and after she had started dating Mossad Officer Michael Rivkin, he realized that he was in love with her. Jealousy peeked its head out while he watched how happy she seemed to be. He knew he should shake these romantic feelings, considering Rule 12, but for some reason he couldn't. It was like he had finally found his soulmate, but she couldn't be with him.

He couldn't stand it any longer and went to Ziva's apartment to confront Michael about his involvement with killing an American, but their fighting caused Michael to be killed and he to sustain a broken arm. Ziva really shouldn't have had to see that. He hadn't meant to kill Michael but the Israeli attacked him first.

In hot water, he, she, their boss, and the new director (who was friends with the Director of Mossad) traveled to Ziva's homeland. His interrogation proved to be ruled as an accident and when Ziva's father interrogated him, he managed to force the Director to reveal some secrets. They had a confrontation, which resulted in him revealing some of his feelings toward her, but too angry with him, she knocked him down and yelled at him about Michael.

The drama that had in Israel had finally been resolved resulting in Ziva's deciding to stay there because of trust issues. As his boss boarded the cargo plane that would take them back to America, he couldn't help the feeling of his heart being broken once more.

An impulse to stop her from making a bad decision, he bolted up with protests from both bosses as he went to her.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She questioned, shocked that he stood in front of her. Still harboring those angry feelings, she couldn't help but to start to fall in love with him again. This caught her completely off guard.

He stood in front of her, gazing into her eyes, trying to converse his feelings through his eyes, hoping she'll get it. "Don't do this, Ziva." He begged. "Please come home."

"That is not my home." She states, shaking her head as she looked away from his intense green eyes. This feelings needed to go away, or else her six would be boarding the plane, despite her confession to Gibbs. "I am needed here."

"No!" He yelled, surprising them both. His heart was on the edge of breaking once more. "I need you." He confessed, looking into her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to betray her words. He could tell by her eyes flickering to his lips and the closeness that they seemed to unknowingly step closer that she wanted to go, but whatever power her father seemed to hold over her head was conflicting her feelings.

"I do not need you." She told him, hoping he can't tell the words are a complete lie.

"That's not what your eyes tell me." He pointed out. She looked away, trying to hide these feelings behind her mask. He saw right through it. "Please." he begged once more, taking that last step.

"Tony, I have responsi–" She started but her words were cut off by him connecting their lips. Their lips were both closed before he licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting him take dominance for once. His good hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to him as her hands sneaked up to his hair, messing up his perfectly styled hair. But he doesn't care, because his kissing his soulmate. And for once she let the mask disappear, revealing raw feelings.

They pulled away, still conveying a conversation with just their eyes. Both sets of eyes seemed to sparkle. He loved her and the feeling was mutual, but the only thing that stood in their way was Mossad. She looked at the onlookers, noting Gibbs' unhappy expression and Vance's surprised look. He noticed Eli David, who looked at him with a death glare.

"They're going to keep us separated." He concluded.

Her eyes had begun to water. One hand goes to her eyes, wiping away the tears. "I can't defy orders, nor can you."

His eyes softened, knowing their hearts would have to break. "Ziva, listen to me." He caught her eyes. "We have to separate for now, but I'll find you. I'll get you back where you belong. With me, with our team." His eyes begun to water.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Tony."

"I promise I will." He insisted, pulling her once more against him. Her head is just below his own. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as his hand wrapped around her back. She started crying, knowing that they may never see each other again. "Go with him." He whispered to her, knowing both of their hearts are shattering.

She pulled out of his arms. Wiping away the trail of tears, she nodded. "Be safe." She whispered.

"No, you need to be safe." He told her, watching her back up, her eyes lingering on his own before she turned her back on him and got in the SUV with her father.

He knew his heart was now broken, suspecting hers was as well. But he had every intention to come after her if she needed him.

For now, he would wait for her.


	2. Right Here With You

As they landed and grabbed his gear to leave, he felt a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"What the hell, Boss?" He questioned, not really feeling like getting into an argument.

"That's for Rule 12." Gibbs walked away from him.

Tony rubbed the sore spot and grumbled incoherently under his breath. Mad at his bosses and her father, he was so tempted to get a flight back to Tel Aviv and kidnap her (which he's sure she wouldn't mind) and just run away. They could go anywhere in the world and no one (not even McGeek) could find them. A smile passed between his lips.

As he stared at her now vacant desk with an angry look, he answered McGee's questions with simple answers. Flipping his phone and clicking Ziva's name, he stared at it.

"She's not coming back, Tony." Gibbs said as he leaned against the divider.

"I know." Tony responded under his breath. He shut it and shoved it into his pocket, heart still heavy with uncertain worry. She should've said screw it and went with them. God only knows what her father would do to her (considering she was in love with an Italian-American). Her safety had always been top priority in his eyes, but it seemed to be where his heart was leading him.

He had always, would always love her. There was no one else. All those other women were just fillers. She was the real thing. And now she was gone. Practically ripped from his arms, but his ass would be on the next flight if needed.

Little did he know just months later, his and McGee's asses would be on the next flight to Somalia. God, he was worried sick about her. What if she was really hurt or worse dead? She was already missing, that alone scared the shit out of him.

Now, sitting before her, making a mental check of all injuries she sustained, he got the sudden urge to end the very man who sent her there. If he didn't watch it, Director Eli David won't be only worrying about terrorists, but one simple Italian-American named Anthony D. DiNozzo, a man who wouldn't give a damn about the consequences if he kills his beloved or his family. Okay, maybe Eli will have to worry about Gibbs and McGee, but mostly him. He was the bastard that put his own child in harm's way. What flipping father does that? Someone whose heart had grown stone cold. Tony knows he would do nothing like that to his children.

_I'm gonna kill the bastard, whether Ziva likes it or not. However, she may be cheering me on._ A slight smile escaped him.

"Tony!" She snapped his attention back to her. Her eyes conveyed fear, concern, desperation, and love all within a series of flashing emotions. Their eyes connected and stared several minutes before she spoke again. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He hadn't realized he answered her other questions. That's how deeply his attention span traveled. "I couldn't live without...I guess." He answered truthfully, although he wanted to confess more but McGee was laying on the ground very much awake. She seemed content with the light confession he had given her.

He didn't pay attention to what else was going on around him. The truth serum Saleem had given him kinda just allowed him to supply whatever information he wanted. It gave him the time to plot his next move.

"Wait! Wait!" Tony yelled, ceasing Saleem's movements as he points the gun at McGee. No matter what, he would _not_ allow McGee to die. "I've told you about the brains, the guts, the muscle, the scientist, the politician, the leader...I told about every member of the team, except myself and what I part I play."

Saleem looked at him, swaying back and forth on both feet, appearing sprung too tightly and ready with the slightest move to shoot. "Yeah, which is?" He glanced at him, briefly before looking back at the two other hostages.

Tony looked at him, filled with anew confidence. "I'm the wild. I'm the guy that looks at reality in front of him, but refuses to accept it. Like right now, I should be terrified but I'm not because I can't just stop thinking about the movie _True Lies_. You know, it's the one where Arnie strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum. He picks his cuffs and kills everybody." Tony rambled, pausing to produce a smug smile and take a breath, licking his lips. "You have thirty seconds to live, Saleem."

Saleem looked at him, confused. "You're still bound. You're lying."

Tony shook his head. "I can't lie and I didn't say I was going to be the one to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

Saleem looked at him with a moment's panic before the whiz of a bullet broke the glass and hits the terrorist.

Then everything just happened at once. There were gun shots outside, yelling, and the sounds of raptors flying over, hitting anything they see. He remembered screaming out "look out" when the door slammed open, revealing a shooter with a gun, but the second shot hit this man too. Given the opportunity, McGee untied both of them and helped hold Ziva up as they walked out of the room. Another shot ran out, effectively stopping another attacker.

Gibbs stood before them. "Let's go home." He said, his voice hoarst.

The three prisoners couldn't agree more.

Later after they returned to NCIS and given a standing ovation, they weren't give the rest of the day and next day off to recoup. Tony returned to his apartment, thoroughly exhausted and still in slight pain. The truth serum had long since wore off, leaving on the evidence of the confession in their minds.

He had just taken a quick shower and changed into comfy clothes when he heard a knock at the front door. Looking at the door, his eyebrows rose briefly in curiosity. Tony went to answer the door, relieved when Ziva was on the other side.

"I wanted to thank you." Ziva told him, softly but her eyes reveal a lot more than what her words say.

He moved to the side. "Come on in, Ziva." She slipped through and he shut the door behind her. She took in his apartment. It hadn't changed within those months she had been gone. "You look uncertain. Not going to hurt you, Ziva."

When her eyes finally landed on his, he could clearly see what those four months had done to her. "I know." She whispered, looking away.

"Oh, Ziva." He closed in the distance between them and, unable to resist anymore, pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms securely around her and kissed the top of her head. She willingly wrapped her arms around him. No longer able to resist, she began to cry against his chest. It made his heart break, wishing there was anything he could to do to take away her pain. But there wasn't. It was up to her to overcome the captivity. He could only be there for her, but he knew there'd be no other place he rather be than right here with her.


	3. Don't Let The Ninja Be Near The TV

**Hey all! Disclaimer as usual and thanks for all the feedback!**

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>The days seemed to go by fast after the breakdown in his apartment. Her trust in him had been restored, blooming into a renewed respect for him. The feeling was mutual. They seemed to stare longer at each other, holding a silent conversation with just their contrast eyes. His heart still beat wildly for her; her heart was returning to the strong feelings she felt long before the whole Michael incident happened. It appeared that they had a certain similarity to that of Gibbs and Abby's way of communicating.<p>

Of course, he was sure McGee wanted to Gibbs slap them several times, but he was okay with that. As long as he got to see her every day, he didn't care who hit him – whether it be Gibbs or McGee. She was still that feisty ninja chick that he loved so much, only tamer. God, he sounded like he was portraying her as an animal that could be tamed. He could just see the hardest, big Gibbs slap his boss would give him.

Physically, he cringed just thinking about it.

"What is the matter, Tony?" Ziva asked, concern evident on her face, while sitting at her desk across from him. It never ceased to amaze him that she could be looking away from him and yet tell when something was wrong.

"Just thinking." He skirted around the issue, trying to avoid McGee – who sat his own desk buried in computer crap that neither Tony nor Ziva would ever understand – and the younger agent's comments.

"Don't think too hard, Tony." McGee commented without looking away from what he was doing. "It's not good for your old age." McGee smirked at the tale end.

He whipped his head over to the younger agent. It was a low blow, one that he was sure he'd get McGee back for. "Oh thanks Probie." He said sarcastically. "Way to remind me of my age. You know, one of these you'll be right where I am. Just think about that."

McGee paled, not really wanting to think about that right now. He didn't respond, only typed faster.

Tony chuckled with a smile as he looked back at Ziva, who regarded him with a glare. "What?" He asked, innocently.

"You be nice to him, Tony. If you are not, he will not fixed your TV in the future." Ziva pointed out, casting a small smile as she returned to her duty.

_Damn. Hadn't thought about that._ He berated himself. "Okay, so I'll just have you fix it." He mused, smiling.

Ziva was enjoying the banter. "You do not want me to fix your TV." She chuckled as she replied.

Tony smiled, completely seriousness. "Why? Why not?"

Laughing a little louder, McGee soon started laughing. Finally, their laughter died. McGee shook his head while Ziva answered. "I will shoot it."

Tony paled. "Okay, not to self: don't let the ninja be anywhere near the TV."

His fellow coworkers busted out laughing again. Tony frowned but watched Ziva intently. The hint of a smile hit the ends of his mouth, but it went no farther. He couldn't have anyone slapping him upside the head if his thoughts were revealed.

Unfortunately, the sudden force of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs' hand to the back of his head jarred his mind back to the task at hand. "On it, Boss!" was his immediate response.

With a smile, Gibbs kept walking to his desk, glaring at the other two. "Good boy, DiNozzo. You two, back to work!" He barked, finally content when his team were drowning themselves in mindless paperwork.


	4. Rule 12 Be Damned

**This is it, everyone. I enjoyed writing this, although it wasn't updated quickly enough for me. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!  
><strong>

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>2 Years Later<p>

She wore a defeated look for the following week – proving just how much she'd changed – after what went down with Ray. He had kept a close eye on her like he always seemed to do. His heart felt bad for her.

Standing across the street from her apartment building, he watched as her moved around the apartment. The lights were on and curtains drawn, leaving with only her silhouette for him to view. Somewhere he had made it his mission to always come by to check on her before going home, even though they live on opposite sides of the city.

He suddenly glanced around his surroundings, afraid Gibbs was standing right behind him like he normally does at work, waiting for the inevitable head slap. He sighed in relief when he realized there was no Gibbs, no one on the street actually.

A relieved sigh escaped his mouth as he made his way to her apartment building. Pulling out the set of two keys, he slipped the rightful key into the lock and entered, letting the heavy door swing shut behind him as he took the stairs two at a time. Her door was on the second floor.

Standing in front of her door, he stared at it with his hand poised in mid-knock. He had so many emotions running through his system that he couldn't decide which one to go with. Tony sighed, lowering his hand and turned around, intending to leave; but the sound of the door opening drew him to turn back around. Standing there was a very concerned Ziva.

"Are you okay, Tony?" She tried to read his body language, only to come up short.

He had a forlorn expression perched on his face. "Yeah," he answered in a soft, small voice. It was evident, to her, that something was _definitely_ bothering him. Her look told him all he needed.

"Want to come in?" She asked, reaching out for his hand. He took it without comment, letting her pull him into the apartment. He stood just a step in front of her as she had her back to him, shutting the door. "So what is the mat–" she started but got interrupted by him.

Tony cradled her head in his hands, pulling him into flush up against him, as he bent down to pull her lips into a smashing kiss. Both of their eyes slid close as she unconsciously slid one hand to his waist while the other became fascinated with his now unruly hair. She pulled her head back just a few inches first when breathing became a must. Both sets of eyes opened and Tony had a goofy smile on his face. She smiled.

"This is the problem, yes?" She asked, sliding her other hand to join its twin in his hair. Playing his hair, she was in a way relaxing him.

"Yes. I couldn't resist any longer." He answered, pulling her into another kiss. This kiss was a little more drawn out, more passionate less rushed.

A smile cracked on her face. "I could have." She teased.

He regarded her, uncertain whether he was doing the right thing. He was, after all, trusting his gut; but then again it sometimes sucked. "Really?" He was absolutely caught off guard and she took advantage of that.

"Just kidding." The twinkle in her eyes reassured him that it was right, that she wanted this as much as he did.

She pulled away completely, still holding on to his hand as she lead him down the hallway to the bedroom. All the while he was threatening to get revenge on her. "Shut up and kiss me, Tony!" She hollered, ceasing his rambling. All that could be heard was kissing and moaning.

He really did love her. She really loved him. Both were hoping to that life would give them this chance. Rule 12 wasn't allowed to get in the way, either.


End file.
